1. Field of the Invention
A ditch digging machine to form or cut a slit trench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of ditch digging machines have been designed for forming or cutting a slit trench. Unfortunately these machines are often limited in performance due to weight and size restrictions. Moreover, these machines commonly present safety problems due to throwing debris from the machines themselves.
Examples of the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,282,786; 1,313,242; 1,538,565; 1,858,360; 2,020,524; 2,051,443; 2,054,129; 2,679,703; 2,691,926: 2,907,163; 2,979,837; 3,041,750; 3,342,532; 3,570,225; Great Britain Pat. No. 623,902; and France Pat. No. 993,083.